danger mouse:Danger mouse's cousin pt1
by amber allen289
Summary: This story is about Danger mouse's french cousin coming over for a visit. Penfold suddenly fell in love with her, and he is now in a true love act. But the problem is, she speaks french. So, Penfold finds the professors translation device. Will Penfold make his choice? Will he succeed into her heart? We'll see.


Narrator:''London, the capital city in the United Kingdom, and home to the world's greatest secret agent, Danger mouse, and his assistant, Penfold.'' Danny O'Malley:''Remember Penfold, my cousin is coming all the way from France to meet us here.'' Penfold:''You'r cousin?'' Danny O'Malley: Yes Penfold, but she is french so you'r going to have to learn how to speak french.'' Penfold:''But is learning how to speak french difficult for her and us?'' Danny O'Malley:''Not for her but for you, let's just say it's going to be very difficult.'' Penfold:''Oh crumbs.'' Narrator:''A couple minute's later, there was a knocking sound at the door.''

Danny O'Malley:'' That must be my cousin, come on Penfold.'' Penfold:''Coming chief.'' Narrator:''Danger mouse went to open the door and Penfold seemed very nervous, he felt like he was going to act silly and stupid amounst on meeting his cousin. Danger mouse opens the door, and his cousin was standing there with a thin green dress on and some pink lipstick on.''

Aya:''Danger mouse! Comment allez-vous?'' Danny O'Malley:''Aya, im se sentir bien, ca fait longtemps que je vous aiuv la derniere.'' Penfold:(in his mind= ''Oh crumbs, she's beautiful, she's gorgeous, she's... hot.'') Danny O'Malley:'' Um Penfold, would you care to meet her?'' Penfold:''Yes chief I would.''( Penfold walks torward's her and bows politely) '' Hello mada'm, my name is Penfold, what's you'r name miss?'' Aya:''Excusez-moi?''

Danny O'Malley:''Um, im Aya desole d'avoir dit Bonjour Mada'm, mon nom est Penfold manquer ce qui est votre nom?'' Aya:''Oh, mon nom est Aya.'' Danny O'Malley:''She said my name is Aya.'' Aya:'' I aime le nom Penfold.'' Danny O'Malley:'' She said I like the name Penfold.'' Penfold:''(blushes)'' Oh well, that's very kind of you.'' Aya:'' Excusez-moi?'' Danny O'Malley:'' il a dit des that's bien ai mabel 'a vous.'' Aya:''De rien.'' Danny O'Malley:'' She said you'r welcome.''

Narrator:''Oh dear, this is gonna go on forever, and it's going to be boring.'' Danny O'Malley:''Hey, it's not going to be boring, this is just how the writer writes this out.'' Narrator:'' Well I don't understand a lot of French, and I don't even speak any French so I wouldn't even know what you all are going to say.'' Penfold:'' Well guess who joined the club.'' Narrator:'' It's true Penfold, we can't understand French and that's one thing that we will never learn.''

Danny O'Malley:''Excuse me for interupting but um, my cousin is very confused at what we're saying right now, so let's just act normal to her.'' Penfold:''We're vere sorry chief, it won't happen again, I promise.'' Danny O'Malley:''Okay, I'll show her around HQ and I'll make her feel welcome and comfortable to stay here for the whole month.'' Penfold:''The whole month chief?'' Danny O'Malley:''Yep.'' Penfold:(In his mind: ''The whole month, cor, I better get my way into giving her a nice date or something, or she won't even know how I feel about her.'')

Danny O'Malley:''Aya, ceci est notre salon, et non seulement cette canape mais il est aussi ascenseur.'' Aya:''Wow, d'ou vient cette ascensuer vous prendre?'' Danny O'Malley:'' Il me prend `a la plus grande machine qui a ete construit a la main, et il est impossible un invention tres de faire jamais dans le monde entier.'' Aya:''Quel type d'invention est-il?'' Danny O'Malley:''Une voiture.'' Aya:''Une voiture? hahaha, oh, votre souris de danger si drole.'' Danny O'Malley:''il est non seulment une voiture, mais il peut voler.'' Aya:''Une voler, volante qui est impossible `a faire.''

Danny O'Malley:''Peut-etre quand nous avrons finide vous montrer autour dei vous laisse decouvir ma voiture.'' Aya:''Ah bon! Merci!'' Danny O'Malley:''As-tu faim?'' Aya:''Oui.'' Danny O'Malley:''Je vais vous montrer dans la cuisine.'' Penfold:''I can learn how to speak French online, on a translator.'' Narrator:''While Penfold looks on the computer, he finds a translation device that Professor Squalkencluck has already built. It can translate you'r own words in any language you wish.''

Penfold:''Thank you Squalkencluck.'' Danny O'Malley:''Hello Penfold.'' Penfold:(Jumps a bit and hides the translator behind his back.)''Oh, um, hello chief.'' Danny O'Malley:''What were you doing just now?'' Penfold:''Me, um, nothing chief.'' Danny O'Malley:''Penfold.'' Penfold:''Oh alright, I have Professor Squalkencluck's translation device so that I can speak French to Aya, but I don't know how it will turn out.'' Danny O'Malley:''Okay Penfold, but you have to be careful with it, because if you break it, then Squalkencluck will be very mad at you.''

Penfold:''Okay chief I promise to be very careful with her translation device.'' Narrator:''So when Penfold went to go see Aya to talk to her, she was sitting there eating blueberry pancakes with honey and syrup on each one. And I bet they taste good too.'' Aya:''Oh, bonjour Penfold.'' Penfold:''(say's hello in the translation device.) Translation device:''Bonjour.'' Aya:''Oh, ce qui est ce que vous y etes arrive?'' Translation device:''Oh, what's that you got there?''

Penfold:(in his mind:''Oh my gosh it actually works! Now I can talk to her freely and as long as I like.'')''Aya, this is a translation device, it can translate my language into you'rs and it can translate you'r language into mine.'' Translation device:''Aya, ce la est un dispositif de traduction, il peut traduire dans ma langue you'rs et il peut traduire votre langue dans la mienne pour que nous comprenons tous les deux de l'autre.'' Aya:''Wow, est-ce un autre des invention de mon cousin?''

Translation device:''Wow, is this another one of my cousin's inventions?'' Penfold:''No it's actually professor squalkencluck's invention.'' Aya:''Who's Squalkencluck professeur?'' Translation device:''Who's professor Squalkencluck?'' Penfold:''She makes gadgets to help danger mouse get through his missions.'' Translation device:''Elle fait gadgets pour aider danger mouse passer a travers ses missions.'' Aya:''etait la volante l'un d'eux?'' Translation device:''Was the flying car one of them?''

Penfold:''Oh the mark 3, yeah that's one of them.'' Translation device:''Oh la marque3, ouais qui est l'un d'eux.'' Aya:'' il a dit qu'il etait undeses inventions.'' Translation device:''He said it was one of his inventions.'' Penfold:''Well, then he probably said it wrong.'' Translation device:''Eh bien, il a probablement dit ce mal.'' Aya:''Votre droite, il puet obtenir quelques mots meles de temps en temps.'' Translaation device:''You'r right, he can get a few words mixed up once in a while.'' Penfold:''Well, I got to go now, so I'll talk to you later.'' Translation device:''Eh bien, je dois y aller maintenant, alores je vais vous parler plus tard.'' Aya:''Ok, je vais vous parler plus tard aussi.'' Translation device:''Ok, I'll talk to you later too.'' Penfold:''Just one more thing that I have to ask you, do yo want to go on a date with me sometime?''

Translation Device:''Juste une chose que je dois vos demander si vous, voulez aller sur une date avec moi un certain temps?'' Aya:''Bien sur, je suppose.'' Translation device:''Sure, I guess.'' Penfold:(Smiles happily and he feels warm inside his heart)''See you later.'' Translation device:''A plus tard.'' Aya:''Au revior.'' Translation Device:'' Bye.'' Aya:(In her mind:''Ilme aime, puet etre que nous allons nous marier et puis nous avoir des enfants. Mais ce sera mon cousin penser? Eh bien, je vais juste garder le secret puor moi.'') Narrator:''Oh my gosh, Penfold has really gotten himself in trouble this time, he doesn't know how to go on a date with a lovely young lady, especially if it's Danger mouse's cousin, he would still try not to make himself feel bad.''

Penfold:''Hey you shush, I just made a big score and I don't want you to mess it up by trying to make me feel nervous, so stop trying to make me feel better, because it's not working.'' Narrator:'' Okay Mr. Nervous I'll leave you alone.'' Penfold:'' Okay, that mr. Nervous there really makes me mad!'' narrator:'' Well alright I take hat back, what I really meant to call you was Mr. Brave and Bright.'' Penfold:'' That sounds a lot better when you put it that way in tone.'' Narrator:'' Well you know me, just a hard working man talking on my microphone in a pitch black booth, and you know we all get paid.''

Penfold:'' Okay, so can we get back to the script or are we just going to watse time talking to each other back and forth in the whole thing?'' Narrator:'' Fine. So as Penfold was done talking to Aya, Danger mouse was talking to him and he was saying/ ''Well how did it go? Did she understand you well? Or did you not see her anywhere?'' And of course he said it went well, she can understand him and he can unerstand her. Penfold and Aya are keeping secrets away from Danger mouse, and Aya is keeping her own secret away from Penfold. There's going to be another part in this story that will be made shortly, so tune in for the next amazing and exciting adventure of Danger mouse.''

Amber: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to make another one. I had to go to school and finish my work. I also had to do chores and go to places. I actually finished this thing in School, I have to go now. I will make the second part soon. Bye.


End file.
